


Secret

by SheThorOnCrack



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Closets, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheThorOnCrack/pseuds/SheThorOnCrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize I was the one who trapped us in this stupid fucking closet and lost the key. I'm so terribly fucking sorry, your highness."</p>
<p>". . ."</p>
<p>". . ."</p>
<p>"Logan, that WAS you who lost the key."</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Summers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I just felt like writing Scogan. I hope you like it :)

"Move over some."

"Ha. That's easier said than done."

"Move your damn butt, Summers. It's not that difficult."

"I could do without the attitude, thanks, Logan."

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize I was the one who trapped us in this stupid fucking closet and lost the key. I'm so terribly fucking sorry, your highness."

". . ."

". . ."

"Logan, that WAS you who lost the key."

"Shut the fuck up, Summers."

Scott sighed. It was no use getting Logan to admit anything, especially considering their current position. The two of them had been scouting for Tabitha Smith, who apparently had the deadly power to create bombs from the palms of her hand. Charles had hoped to recruit her for the X-men, thinking that she could be helpful. 

Unfortunately, the two of them never reached her. On the way, a crowd of people protesting mutant liberation rights cut them off, and Logan, being the smooth son of a bitch he was, jumped some poor janitor, took his keys, and hastily shoved the both of them in the nearest closet, also managing to drop the keys God knows where in the process. Scott tried to ebb away from Logan, but the closet was so tiny that it was a miracle the two were only brushing knees at the moment.

"Can you move at all?" Logan grunted.

"Uh, no." He sighed and leaned away further, his body practically plastered against the wall. The roar of the crowd was still constant outside, and it didn't look like their was any sign of cease fire. Scott glanced up at Logan, who was looking at the door like he wished it would burst into flames. When he was this close, Scott could see little details in his face that he hadn't noticed before. It was all still red, of course, but Scott could see the ridge of his long nose, the creases in his forehead from frowning. 

'He's not bad looking, for raging asshole.' Scott thought. His arms were laced with broad muscles, built for destruction. He was in desperate need of a shave, but somehow his scraggly chops just made him look manly.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?" 

Scott hadn't realized he'd been staring openly at Logan's face. He was so startled at Logan's voice that he jerked backwards, banged his head against the wall, and then fell forward with a painful groan. He landed against Logan's hard chest.

"Smooth move, Summers. Remind me why your the leader of the X-men again?" Scott glared up at him, refusing to look away. Logan stared right back, grinning that stupid shit-eating grin that Scott wanted to blast off. Scott kept it up, inadvertently entering a staring match from hell. He was used to these small face-offs with Logan, whether it was over Jean, over leadership, or over whatever the hell else they felt like. Sooner or later one if them would look away. Sooner . . . Or . . . Later. Scott sort of hoped it wasn't later. His eyes were starting to hurt. Logan's almost uncharacteristic grin widened even further. 

"Well, fuck. When you stare at someone like that, they start gettin' the feelin' you might want something from them." Scott didn't reply, just narrowed his gaze. Logan was just trying to off-put him, like usual. 

'Well, tough luck, Logan. I can stay like this all day,' he thought. When he was this close, he could feel Logan's heart beating quickly beneath the skin, making Scott hope to God Logan couldn't feel his own racing away like a wild stallion. 

It could have been minutes, or hours, or even a day before Scott moved, or Logan moved, or they both moved at the same fucking time, but whatever the hell happened, Scott still found his lips pressed softly to Logan's, the older man wrapping his arms around his waist. Scott was so overwhelmed with feelings of confusion and sensation, just from the feeling of Logan's surprisingly soft lips on his. They both broke away, gasping for air, even though the kiss had been gentle. They remained in silence for the rest of the time until the door blew off its hinges, revealing Jean. 

"Charles told me you two were in a bit of a sticky situation, so I volunteered to help." She said, glancing between the two of them, who were avoiding each other's eyes. She knew, Scott just knew she knew. However, she simply smirked at the pair and walked away. Scott sighed. He was certain this would come back to bite him in the butt one day. He just knew it.


End file.
